Disney's House of Kids - The Friendship Club Collections
The Friendship Club Collections Chip and Dale try to steal all the nuts in the club, but when Donald tries to stop them, Mickey thinks that he's the thief, but Donald is not stealing anything, but were Chip and Dale. Nevertheless, Mickey does not believe him. Disc 1 * The Brady Bunch: Kelly's Kids (1974/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Underoos Underwear Classic TV Commercial, Zip It Friends Commercial As Seen On TV, 1981 McDonalds "Best Friends" Commercial, Apple Jacks Commercial 93, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Who's The Boss?: Designated Hitter (1985/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Commercial (1998), Aladdin on VHS promo, Street Fighter 2 Turbo (SNES) Commercial (1993), Groupon Commercial 2018 Tiffany Haddish, Amanda Christine Playtime, Kidsongs - About the Show | APS, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, The Brady Bunch: Never Too Young (1973/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Commercial Kix Cereal, Mikeys TTI Dog Commercial, FOX Kids Commercial Sensitivity, Sweet Dreams Baby Commercial 1997, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 2 * Chip & Dale: Two Chips and a Miss (1952/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Underoos Underwear 1981 Commercial "Girls II", VINTAGE 70'S BARBIE DOLL & FRIENDS COMMERCIAL W MAUREEN MCCORMICK,' 'PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Ad, Baby Geniuses Movie Trailer Preview in Theatres Commercial 1999, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Muppet Babies: T''he Best Friend I Never Had (1986/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Burger King Big Kids Meal Pokémon Toys Commercial, Kids are Tough Judges | Care.com Commercial (2012), Tugger the Playful Pup Ad (1998), Huggies Pull-Ups Commercial (1993), And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Full House: The Return of Grandma (1987/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Apple Cinnamon Rice Krispies Ad- Max (1994), Neosporin.mov, bandaid stuck on antibiotic commercial, TTI on Disney Channel Lousy Friend Sarah Rochelle, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 3 *'The Brady Bunch:' Mail Order Hero ''(1973/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Underoos Commercial 80's w/ New Dukes of Hazzard Underoos, Capri Sun Commercial from 2002, Jordache Jeans' {02] - TV commercial (1981), 7up - Its An Up Thing Commercials from 1997, Darcy Rose Byrnes - Child Star/Celebrity - Dairy Queen, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids,'' Full House: Tanner vs. Gibbler'' (1988/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Band Aid Commercial 1998, Everybody Come On In! Build-A-Bear Workshop - 2017, Interactive Barney Commercial, LifeSavers ~ Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Pillow Pets - As Seen On TV - www.pillowpets.com, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Barney & Friends: Be A Friend ''(1992/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Easy Bake Oven M&Ms/Oreos, Screamin' Shot Basketball, Scruff-McGruff, Socker Boppers Sword & Shield, Honey-Nut Cheerios, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 4 * Dora The Explorer: Super Babies ''(2005/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, South Park: The Video Game commercial, Underoos Underwear 1981 Commercial "Boys", Little Rascals Commercial, Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (Everywhere we Go) (2010) Commercial, Pokémon: Evolutions -- Sun and Moon Commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids,'' Whose Birthday Is It?'' (2003/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, TV Commercial - Baby Bottle Pop - Packed Full of Silliness - Play Free Games Online - See Packs, Everything I Think I see Commercial, 1994 General Mills Sprinkle Spangles Commercial #1, My Little Pony - Rainbowfied Commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Catch The Babies ''(2005/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Treasure Island promo, Jell-O, NBA Friday on TNT: Seattle Supersonics vs. Golden State Warriors promo, Bounty candy bars, Bouncin' Kids Can, Galoob Little Lost and Founds, The Flinstones on TBS promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 5 * My Three Sons: It's A Woman World (1970/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back,'' Girls Underoos - 1981'', Kraft Handi-Snacks, Mighty Max WKBD-TV bumper (Weekday Morning @ 7:00am on UPN 50!), And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids,'' Who's The Boss:' ''Daddy's Little Montague Girl, After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Flower Magic Mary, Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, Lego System's Royal Knights, Fox Rocks Your School Sweepstakes, Barbie's Baby Sister Kelly, Spider-Man Fox Kids bumper, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Full House: A Fish Called Martin ''(1991/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, The Fox Cubhouse promo, Teknoman WKBD Promo, Sky Dancers, My Pretty Dollhouse, BUCKLE UP, YOU BIG PURPLE BASTARD, Squeeze-It Fruit Drinks, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 6 * Winnie The Pooh: The Bugs Stops Here ''(1990/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back,'' Underoos Underwear 1982 Commercial "Boys", ''Micro Machine Night Attack, A Goofy Movie VHS preview, Baywatch Barbie, Kellogg's Frosted Mini-Wheats, Fox Kids Message Totally for Kids (The New Kid), And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Arthur: Arthur's Pet Business (1996/remix/my version), A Word From Us Kids - Pets, After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back,'' Fox Kids is Cool Image Song Promo'', Milk Cap Maker, Keebler's Tato Wilds Potato Crisps (Never heard of this kind of snack from Keebler elves), Barbie Bubble Gum Shop, *NEW* OFFICIAL Pillow Pets Commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Team Umizoomi: Chicks In The City ''(2010/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, EEK-Stravaganza Fox Kids Promo, Oscar Meyer Lunchables Pizza, Puppy in My Pocket, Chuck E. Cheese's, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 7 * Full House: Too Much Monkey Business ''(1992/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Resse's Peanut Butter Puffs, Captain Crunch's Crunch Berries, Dannon's Sprinklin's, Life with Louie Fox Kids promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Spot Favourites: Spot Goes to the Farm, After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Honey Nut Cherrios, The Big Green TV trailer, Underoos Underwear 1982 Commercial "Girls", Space Strikers 3D WKBD promo, Littlest Pet Shop, Kellogg's Pop-Tarts Minis, X-Men Fox Kids promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Team Umizoomi: Buster The Lost Dog (2011/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Fruit Roll-ups Yogurt, Dennis The Menace syndicated bumper (Weekday Mornings @ 8:00am on UPN 50), Fox Kids is Cool (The Tick), Littlest Pet Shop (SeaWorld), Kellogg's Pop-Tarts Wild Berry, McDonald's Happy Meals, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 8 * Dora The Explorer: Best Friends ''(2005/remix/my version), ''After These Messages We'll Be Right Back,'' Vintage 80's Care Bears Clothes Commercial with Jenna Von Oy'', Chef Boyardee Beefaroni Ad - City Table (1996), That's A Blow Pop Commercial, Kool-Aid (1996), 1995 Burger King "Disney Pocahontas" TV Commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Blue's Clues: ¡Un Día Con Plum! (English: A Day With Plum!) ''(2001/remix/my version), ''After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Fruit String-Things Stix (Uh, Come again?), Little Kiddles Playground, Tiger's Deluxe Talkboy, JG Wentworth Commercial WHIMPY VOICE Remix, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Malcolm In The Middle: Malcolm Babysits (2000/remix/my version), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Dannon Sprinklin's Yogurt, Hershey's Classic Syrup, Junior Achievement, Kellogg's Froot Loops cereal, Amazin' Fruit Gummy Bears, JG Wentworth Puppets Jingle, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 9 * The Brady Bunch: Getting Davy Jones ''(1971/remix/my version), ''After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Underoos Girls 1978 Original Commercial, Master of Night, Golden Graham cereal, RIFT, U.S PROUD, National Wildlife Federation, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids,'' ''Who's The Boss?: I'm 'In' With the 'In' Crowd (1989/my version/remix), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Be Aware 23, Dinosauria, Mighty Max, United Way, M&M's Chocolate Candy, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Full House: Greek Week ''(1990/remix/my version), ''After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Nickelodeon GAK, Church of Jesus Christ of Latterday Saints, Chee-tos Snacks, Alvin & The Chipmunks tv commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 10 * Blue's Clues: The Alphabet Train (2003/remix/my version), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Barney: Magical Friend Barney Commercial (2002), Cap'n Crunch Halloween Commercial, Downy ad 1997, Eggo Waf-Fulls Commercial - Blueberry (2002), And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Signing Time: ABC Signs (2004/my version/remix), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Mickey Mouse Betty Crocker Disney Fruit Snacks Fruity Peel-Outs Candy Commercial, Pillow Pets® Commercial 2012, Q-Tips Commercial., 1995 Sesame Street Magazine Commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Dora The Explorer: ABC Animals (2004/remix/my version), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Thomas & Friends Big Loader 30" TV Commercial - From TOMY, Boys Underoos from 1979, Wish Me Official Commercial!, Ziploc Finger commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 11 * Barney & Friends: ''Twice Is Nice! (1995/remix/my version),'' After These Messages We'll Be Right Back'', Kellogg's Pop Tarts commercial'',' '''Dr. Mario for Game Boy and NES from Nintendo commercial, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York' Movie TV Spot'', Fox Kids X-Men Video Extravaganza Contest promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids,'' ''Boy Meets World: Cory's Alternative Friends (1993/my version/remix), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, 1990 Home Alone Commercial, Underoos Underwear 1980 Commercial "Boys", WPIX 1994 Saved By The Bell / California Dreams Commercial, An American Tail Fievel Goes West Plush Doll Commercial, After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, 'Barney & Friends:' On the Move ''(1995/remix/my version), ''After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, T2: The Arcade Game and Sega Menacer for Sega Genesis from Sega commercial, Chef Boyardee Dinosaurs Pasta commercial, Kool-Aid Bursts "Wacky Wild Kool-Aid Style" commercial, Fox Kids 'Tiny Toon Adventures' Rap promo, After These Messages We'll Be Right Back Disc 12 * Full House: Fuller House (1991/remix/my version), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back,' 'McDonalds First Love Good Time Great Taste Commercial 1988, Star Wars Underoos Commercial, Build·A·Bear Applejack & Apple Bloom Commercial, Apple Jacks Commercial 93, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids,'' ''Full House: Girls Just Want To Have Fun (1991/remix/my version), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Jell-O, Crisco, Disney Follow the Lights Keyboard from Mattel, Kmart, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Full House: The Long Goodbye (1992/remix/my version), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Fisher-Price Dream Dollhouse, Another Campbell's, L'Oreal, Kibbles 'n Bits, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 13 * The Brady Bunch: ''Welcome Aboard'' (1974/remix/my version), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Marines commercial, Fox WPGH 53 Pittsburgh 'Star Trek: The Next Generation' promo, Alf Plush doll Tv commercial 1986, Muppets "Be More Tea" Commercial (CC), And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, The Brady Bunch: The Peter and the Wolf (1973/remix/my version), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Puppy Surprise from Hasbro commercial, Kellogg's Pop Tarts commercial, Dr. Mario for Game Boy and NES from Nintendo commercial, 'Home Alone 2: Lost in New York' Movie TV Spot, Fox Kids X-Men Video Extravaganza Contest promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, ''The Brady Bunch:'' Two Petes In A Pod (1974/remix/my version), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, T2: The Arcade Game and Sega Menacer for Sega Genesis from Sega commercial, Chef Boyardee Dinosaurs Pasta commercial, Kool-Aid Bursts "Wacky Wild Kool-Aid Style" commercial, Fox Kids 'Tiny Toon Adventures' Rap promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids'' Disc 14 * '''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Find Her, Keep Her (1988/remix/my version/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Wisk commercial (1995/crossover), Quilted Bounty paper towels - Tv commercial - 1995, 80's Alivn & The Chipmunks Plush Commercial, Neosporin (1996/crossover), And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Muppet Babies: Adventures In Muppet-Sitting (1987/remix/my version/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, 1996 Charmin Ultra commercial, Old El Paso Commercial - Nacho Man (1995),'' Cry Babies Dolls IMC Toys Watch HD TV Commercial'', Hot Pockets commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Arthur: Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe (1996/remix/my version/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back,'' McDonalds - First Love - Good Time. Great Taste. - Commercial - 1988'', The Big American Cheese Commercial 1996, Kool-Aid (1996), 1995 Burger King "Disney Pocahontas" TV Commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 15 * The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh: Pooh Day Afternoon (1991/remix/my version/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, The Arcade Game and Sega Menacer for Sega Genesis from Sega commercial, Chef Boyardee Dinosaurs Pasta commercial, Kool-Aid Bursts "Wacky Wild Kool-Aid Style" commercial, Fox Kids 'Tiny Toon Adventures' Rap promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Elmo's World: Pets, After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Kellogg's Smacks Cereal commercial, Littlest Pet Shop from Kenner commercial, Hi-C Fruity Bubblegum commercial, Fox Kids 'Beetlejuice' 5sec promo, Fox Kids 'Batman the Animated Series' 5sec promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, The Brady Bunch: Getting Greg's Goat (1973/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Wuggle Pets Commercial, Noddy-Monster Truck-Toys-Bandai-Commercial TV, Autumn Miller Just Dance kids 2 commercial 2011, 1992 - Don't Worry, Call the CarX Man, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 16 * Barney & Friends: A New Friend (2002/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Underoos Underwear 1978 Commercial, J.G. Wentworth Launches New Television Commercial, Muppets "Be More Tea" Commercial (CC), apricot fruit tart dessert: disney tti, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Doug: Doug's Fair Lady / Doug Says Goodbye, After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Hunky Dory Kids World Ad, The Sandlot VHS Release Ad (1994), Welch's White Grape Juice Commercial (2001), Nickelodeon: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn Promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, The Fresh Beat Band: Balloon Buddy (2011/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, PBS Kids - Caillou "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Promo (2001), 1999 - Mattress Giant, McDonald's Ad- Karate Class (2000), Dora the Explorer Promo with Disguises (2003-2008), And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 17 * Dragon Tales: A New Friend (2001/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Puppy Surprise from Hasbro commercial, Kellogg's Pop Tarts commercial, Dr. Mario for Game Boy and NES from Nintendo commercial, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York' Movie TV Spot, Fox Kids X-Men Video Extravaganza Contest promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids,' Dragon Tunes: 'Hello and Hola (song/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, T2: The Arcade Game and Sega Menacer for Sega Genesis from Sega commercial, Chef Boyardee Dinosaurs Pasta commercial, Kool-Aid Bursts "Wacky Wild Kool-Aid Style" commercial, Fox Kids 'Tiny Toon Adventures' Rap promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, 'Dragon Tales:' Three's A Crowd (2001/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Marines commercial, Barney Commercial (Sprout/PBS Kids), Chuck E. Cheese's commercial, Fox WPGH 53 Pittsburgh 'The Wonder Years' 5sec promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 18 * Rugrats: Toy Palace (1992/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Burger King Commercial with Lion King toys (1994), Street Fighter Alpha TV Commercial, Cap'N Crunch Ad- Pokemon Camera (1999), disneys one saturday morning commercial 90's, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Rugrats: The Mysterious Mr. Friend ''(1993/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Kid80s com Care Bears Care Bearer Commercial from the 80s, Sonic the Hedgehog Cheerios commercial, 80's Little Boppers Toy Commercial, Chuck E Cheese's Ads - We Have a Ball 2 (1999) (HQ, Widescreen), And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Rugrats: Hello Dilly ''(2002/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back,'' Burger King Kids Club - M&M's Minis'' (1997), EZ-2 Make! Chuck E. Cheeses® Pizza Maker TV Ad, KVBC Channel 3 - (1991) Kellogg's Rice Krispies Commercial,'' Disney Pixar Toy Story TV Spot Commercial Trailer'' (1995), And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 19 * Codename Kids Next Door: ''Operation:' '''C.A.T.S.' (2003/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Baby Cat - got milk commercial, alvin & the chipmunks - jell-o commercial, Puppy Magic Commercial (2000), Cats Broadway Musical Theatre TV Commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Elmo's World: Cats (2003/my version/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, 1991 Puppy Surprise Commercial, 1999 - Animal Crackers are Crying Out for Milk, Pet Surprise Toy Commercial, Uniroyal Tiger Paw tires - TV commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Go, Diego, Go: Pampas Cat and Friends Help the Rescue Center ''(2011/remix/my version),' After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Favorite Things for Santa's Line - PetSmart TV Commercial, Kitty Kitty Kittens Commercial 1994, Cadbury Easter Eggs The Singing Easter Bunnies TV Commercial HD, CATS on Broadway: 2017 TV Commercial, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Disc 20 * '''The Dooley & Pals Show: A New Friend (2000/remix/my version), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Post Alpha-Bits, Burger King featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Kellogg's, Little Caesars, America's Funniest Kids: Jake, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, Animaniacs'': Baloney & Kids (1994/remix/my version), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Kellogg's Eggo waffles, Kellogg's Froot Loops, Discover the World with Bugs Bunny PSA, Dinosaurs promo, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids, '''Elmo's World: Friends (2005/my version/crossover), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Nestle Quik, Kellogg's Cinnamon Mini Buns with The World of Nintendo poster promo offer, Chef Boyardee TMNT versus Shredder, Rex & Rita Saurus/PLUS PSA, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo closing credits with Young Indiana Jones Chronicles/The C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa voiceover promos, And Now Back To Disney's House of Kids Gallery Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_1.png|The Friendship Club Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_2_Chip_&_Dale's_Best_Friends_I_Ever_Had.png|Chip & Dale's Best Friends I Ever Had Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_3_You_Are_My_Friend.png|You Are My Friend Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_4_Twin_Brother_&_Sister_To_The_Rescue.png|Twin Brother & Sister To The Rescue Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_5_A_New_Parent.png|A New Parent Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_6_Bugs_and_Chicks.png|Bugs and Chicks Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_7_Pets.png|Pets Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_8_Dora_&_Best_Friends_Gang_With_Blue.png|Dora & Best Friends Gang With Blue Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_9_Michelle_&_Melina_Meet_Davy_Jones.png|Michelle & Melina Meet Davy Jones Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_10_Mickey_Mouse_&_The_Alphabet_Friends.png|Mickey Mouse & The Alphabet Friends Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_11_My_Best_Friends_With_Barney.png|My Best Friends With Barney Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_12_Friends_Are_Moving_With_Full_House.png|Friends Are Moving With Full House Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_13_Meet_The_Bradys_&_Cousin_Oliver.png|Meet The Bradys & Cousin Oliver Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_14_Baby-Sitting_Catastrophe.png|Baby-Sitting Catastrophe Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_15_More_Pets.png|More Pets Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_16_Making_New_Freinds.png|Making New Friends Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_17_Dragon_Tales_A_New_Friendship.png|Dragon Tales A New Friendship Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_18_Rugrats_New_Toys_With_Friendship_Club.png|Rugrats New Toys With Friendship Club Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_19_CATS.png|CATS Disney's_House_of_Kids_-_The_Friendship_Club_20_My_Best_Freinds.png|My Best Friends Category:DeviantART Category:Remixed Category:Remake Category:Television series by Disney Junior